


Mikos&Rekkos·Paradis Perdu（失乐园）

by ReidSky



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Bottom!Jankos, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidSky/pseuds/ReidSky
Summary: 一个AU，无具体背景但基本可以当做是罗马。皇帝Rek，军事官Jankos，异教徒Miky，故事原型来自《罗宫春色》。*请勿上升真人，OOC预警。*也许会有3p后续也许没有
Relationships: Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Martin "Rekkles" Larson, Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Mikos&Rekkos·Paradis Perdu（失乐园）

-

宗教纷争在国内愈加严重。频繁的游行、自焚、小规模抗议以及其他危害社会治安的活动光一天之内就爆发数起。

国都内仍未受这些边陲地区异教徒的慷慨赴义影响，太阳脸盘的神祇标识依然悬挂在大街小巷。皇帝战功赫赫，威信十足，命内务军事官在城内组织巡逻，搜查异教徒，实行关押。异教徒衣服内面绣着银月，信仰黑夜，玻璃念珠串坠下的是倒十字架。

内务军事官叫Jankos，金发，灰绿色眼，从他国流亡而来。皇帝赏识他，亲自册封，金光璀璨的剑尖在肩上点一下，一件掐边的外披落在他身上，起身时，在左侧以镀金铜扣扭好。

这天他带队巡逻，一路说说笑笑，开些他自己都不明白怎么回事的玩笑——在国都生活就是这样，或者时刻谨慎小心，或者伪装成智力不足的呆瓜傻子。

街边堆叠着陶罐，盛满当季花朵的泥瓮，街巷里有脂粉或食物混合的气味。但巡逻持续到夜里，他们无缘享受这些。

就在刚才，他的一个部下报告见到一人溜入附近一所民居，在他袍底看到闪烁的银线。此部下——来自迦太基，眼珠像两只装在玻璃碗里的青提——提议：该秘密地去看一看。

好，于是，他们低下腰，贴在民居门口的木门板上。听见里面传来模糊的动静，就一下踹开木门。门内聚着几个青年男女，正在翻看一部日历，见到卫兵闯入，俱露出惊惶失措神色。

Jankos笑了一下，坦诚：哇哦，看来我们——你正在藏什么？他看向立刻停止动作的一个披着棕色卷发的姑娘。

她的声音尖细像快要被扯坏的琴弦：我的裙子脏了，难道不该将它藏起来？

一个士兵走过去，抓住她的胳膊（宛如抓住一头绵羊瑟瑟发抖的脚），一只手将她的所谓脏了的裙子抖开。于是一只银晃晃的倒十字从那些花朵色的褶皱里滑出来，乒地一下落在地上。

发生了什么事？这时，从屋内一道窄门里走出一名青年。棕黑的发，眼睛颜色稍微浅些，面孔俊秀。

见到帝国卫兵，他眉毛隐隐抽动片刻。那些男女青年一见到他就围到他身边去，看来是类似领袖的人物。

皇帝下令搜查异教徒，你们要去坐牢。眼如青提的士兵开口解释。

Jankos的目光在棕发青年现身后就一直黏在他身上。未等别的士兵或那青年开口他就率先说话：告诉我你的名字，我就放你们走。

士兵们动作都停下来，不清楚这是怎么一回事。

青年没有问他这是不是真话，他拨开人群将倒十字架捡起，握在胸前。

Mikyx，他说。我的名字是Mikyx。

-

Jankos找个理由从午宴溜走，皇帝满心满意信任他，并未多做阻拦。他一路小心，回到住处换上不起眼的棕麻长袍以挡住金发，找到一处民居。

民居里浮荡着燃烧草籽的热烈气味。他要寻找的对象就坐在炉火边，看着锅，锅里的药草汤颜色可怖。Mikyx转过脸来，见到是他，就又转回去。

你在煮什么啊？Jankos脱掉外袍，贴近他。

……我的同伴受伤了。Mikyx含混其词，神情戒备。先前Jankos轻而易举找到他，夜里又摸到他床上。

将他轻易放走的军事官肉体火热，眼珠明亮，也轻易吐出爱语，异常轻浮地展示喜爱。Mikyx几乎被烫得目眩神迷，抱了他，心里知道这是渎神。他和捉捕同伴的异教徒做爱，阴茎迫不及待滑进Jankos提前做了些准备的肉洞。Jankos被他掐疼了，呼吸急促起来。但Mikyx没有管他。

做过一次，Jankos成了Mikyx的常客。Mikyx旁敲侧击地询问不被放走的异教徒会有何下场，Jankos语焉不详，声称那不在他职责范围之内。Mikyx转开话题，或者将手伸进Jankos的上衣。

Jankos今夜将他从涩苦的药草汤边偷走，带他溜出城区。月色分外明朗，那时人们尚以为月光会招致疯狂，于是在月亮格外圆满的夜晚闭门不出。只有崇信月亮的异教徒逗留在可得月光照射的角落。

城区外有上次宗教战争遗留下的残垣断壁，暗色草叶低伏，化作一片银碧波浪。Mikyx不由自主，向他讲起被迫害了几个世纪之久的原始占星术，星轨如何透露宇宙低语出的预言与秘密，燃烧鼠尾草与盐块后得到净化的铜色灵摆轻轻敲打他的心脏。

Jankos目光闪亮，几乎崇拜，口吻讨好：你懂得真多！

Mikyx安静下来，略略羞涩地垂下眼睫。于是Jankos将头转过去又开始吻他，在银白顺滑的月光下Mikyx搂紧他的腰。Jankos浑身肌肉紧实，因巡逻工作与训练要求锻炼得饱满。几乎像一块融化在自然光下的糖。缝隙中有蜜渗出来，恍惚地落在Mikyx舌尖。

在晚风渐趋冰冷之前Jankos将他心爱的异教徒带回城里，同时带回一身爱痕。

兴许月亮确实是掌管着灵魂的潮汐。在风中，在草叶的波涌之间，Mikyx几乎是热情的。他轻拍Jankos的臀侧，或俯身在那低伏颤抖的后脊留下一串吻，或用手猥亵地抚摸对方前胸，用指头夹住乳头揪弄。

Jankos仿佛也被这情绪感染，只觉心中涌起股股激情。在错乱中他们失去距离，骨头深处蔓延着势不可挡的猩热。近一些，再近一些，Mikyx的手指被月光浇筑成柔软的白，深陷于Jankos的皮肉上。

回城后，Mikyx向他道谢。Jankos笑得分外质朴：只要你觉得开心！

他没有告诉Mikyx就算是在巡逻的时候他也满心都是他，仿佛他的心脏只是Mikyx动手放飞出去的一只风筝，稍微离着Mikyx远了些，就急切地想要回去。

Jankos不在意自己的风评如何，他装聋作哑，假装从未听到部下在喝酒时恶意的调侃。

不过他已在提前谋划后路——说谋划大约不准确。他只是想好了，如若某日事情败露，他就与Mikyx往南逃。那儿有丰饶土地与相对宽松的政治环境，不会因为Mikyx袍子底部绣着明媚的银月就要砍他的头。

他没有想过事情败露那天，根本不会有机会逃走。

-

皇帝名叫Rekkles，为上任皇帝与一名斯堪的纳维亚公主所生。一头金发灿如太阳，清澈绿眼如同湖心。

他登基不久就率兵亲自拓展北部疆域，回国时满城满街人民撒下芬芳鲜花以迎接他们年轻有为的皇帝。即便第二日鲜花火红的残躯堵塞城市下水道，臭气在城区整整弥漫两天两夜。

Jankos是他在出征东部地区时救下的人。Rekkles看中Jankos在战场上不要命的架势，将他收入麾下，承诺丰厚薪金与良好待遇。回国后果不其然将Jankos封为军事官，只是之后几年战事渐消，Jankos只好负责管理国都内的驻防军队。

Rekkles在他的军事官身边安插眼线，得知他近来玩忽职守只为与一名异教徒厮混。于是某个夜里他打探好地方，命人将那名异教徒捉回皇宫，自己披上长袍等在异教徒居住的屋内。

Jankos浑然不觉，只怕Mikyx等他等得不耐烦。先前他觉着Mikyx对他是有那么点松懈了，会给他讲些自己的事，甚至也不对远走他乡面露反感。他心里庆幸这些转变，走入一条小巷时忽然被一名衣衫褴褛的小女孩扯住胳膊，脏兮兮的羊角辫戳在他胸前：您快走吧，啊呀，大人！

他停住脚步，警觉地问：谁派你来的？

是Mikyx哥哥。他被皇帝抓走啦，我们都看到了！他先前告诉过我们如果他被抓走就立刻告诉你赶紧逃出国去，不要管他了。

Jankos冲他眨了眨眼，神色罕见地严肃起来。你们不会想办法救他么？

小女孩抬起眼睛注视着他，一对盈满月辉般银白的眼珠。我会的，但一部分人刚刚已经开始向边境赶了。但是我会的。

那我也会的。Jankos抚了一下她的头顶，将两枚金币塞到她黏糊糊的手心。

Rekkles带着侍从队回到皇宫时，见到Jankos正等在大堂。

天边夜色已褪至浅青——整夜等待后，Rekkles脸色难明，一方面不想指认信任已久的军事官与异教徒通奸，另一方面，他自己的心思又如沸锅上珠白的蒸汽般起伏不定。

Jankos的脸冲着他，起身，像石雕缓缓在阳光下升起。Rekkles能察觉他完全是肢体僵硬的，——完全是藏纳过一个秘密，现在要向他吐诉这个在夜里结下并成熟的果实。

将他放走吧！陛下。Jankos低下头。野蛮人拿长枪枪尖指着他的喉咙时，他没有低过头；被大马士革钢剑划伤肋骨时，他也没有做出任何伏低姿态。

而如今他几乎是在恳求他的皇帝。

Rekkles抬起脸。璨金的王冠下，神色中框着一种空白，仿佛他从未遇到如此难题，简直不知道要怎么给出反应。

最终他还是没有立刻说好或不好，他要队列长上前搜净Jankos全身确保他没有携带任何武器，接着驱散了侍从和卫兵。

节庆日就快到了。Rekkles语气轻柔地开口。

……是的，我还记得。五月份的中旬……Jankos跟着回忆。但他集中不了精神，话语开头就失去航向。

Rekkles将他带入寝宫。宫室里，冉冉升起烧藏红花的香气。幔帐与金饰随处可见，俱泛出雍容光色。

Jankos被安置到床上。触目可见皆是一种奢丽深红，钉着十字花绣边的半透帐帘在他的视网膜深处投下缭乱阴影。

他从不知道皇帝寝居在这种地方。它比起住处，更像是一汪芬芳猩热的红沼泽。

Rekkles陛下湖绿的眼珠仿佛也被浸作红色。不过他没有说，这个时候出声，显然是不明智的。

你放走了异教徒。

Jankos用眼神回答：是的。

你与其中一名男性异教徒通奸。

是的。

你祈求我放过他。而不是放过你。

是的。

Rekkles缩短与他的军事官之间的距离。

对我做你对他做的一切。

皇帝下达第一个命令。

一绺天光透过顶窗漫入房间，它刚巧打在Jankos雪白的额头上，映亮一簇软烂金发。

-

Jankos以笨拙的手法取悦Rekkles的阴茎，它沉甸甸躺在他掌心。

他不是傻子或者呆瓜，或凝视太久月亮而发了疯的病人。他知道皇帝在向他索要什么，并会将它变作一场刑罚的前兆。

Rekkles偶尔喘息。他声音低沉，音色如皇家乐队里最边上那雅致庞大的乐器。Jankos借此判断他该继续还是停滞片刻。

最开始，Rekkles看着他褪掉衣服。Mikyx先前留下的痕迹还存留在Jankos的颈间、腰后，布施出淡淡颜色。

皇帝探出手指去抚弄：就像被激起了无伤大雅的好奇心，要抚摸一只瓷器上特意烧制出的裂纹。他的指腹冰冷，让Jankos几乎止不住战栗。

红色和冰冷是很不搭调的。

Rekkles冲他苍白地笑了一下，笑意并没有深到眼底。他喜欢亲你的腰和右边颈侧。这两个地方的痕迹最重。

Jankos不言不语地垂下头，觉得受到的爱抚力度比先前更重，像滞重的雨滴。他拿不准自己该说什么才不会搅扰皇帝的心情——他根本不知道Rekkles会拿他怎么样，还会不会要砍他或者Mikyx的头。如果真的要那么做，他希望至少他们还能被埋在一起……

然后他感到吻。Rekkles的嘴唇柔软温热，轻慢掠过他颈后，贴着柔软的皮肤漫游。仿佛在寻找那根火热的血管，又仿佛正做出威胁，发出警告。继续做。皇帝说。

于是Jankos继续。他在皇帝腿间跪下，紧绷的轻细呼吸让他面对的赤露阴茎随之暗暗颤动。也许是哪条命运的纺线发生致命错误，才会使他此刻不得不为他已追随多年的皇帝做口交。或者他该怪罪于更早一些，他为什么会忽然失去理性、无可救药地爱上一个危险的异教徒。

没有答案。Jankos并没有执着于要在神谕般盲目的头脑昏沉中找寻到一个答案。

燥热感逐渐在他下腹升起：像一缕弯弯细细的轻烟渗进血脉。可同时他不可避免地感到焦灼，感到一切出了差错。

在Rekkles的手拂上他后背时这种刺耳的警觉终于达到一个顶峰。他的脑袋里如同被扎进一枚灼热尖刺。

Jankos开始挣扎，小幅度地。Rekkles一把将他推入帐幔纠结，深红的沼泽吞吃掉他的边缘。Rekkles浑身如被黄金浇铸一般耀眼，他让Jankos只能挪开目光。然后在太阳一样热烈炽灼的昏光中Jankos被迫打开自己，他与他的皇帝离得太近，呼吸间全是对方身上常年熏染的雍容芬芳。

芬芳有如被注满毒素，使Jankos手脚瘫软。Rekkles对他说：你让异教徒进入你的身体，就像我现在会进入你。

他没什么可反驳的，只有被动地接受一切，Rekkles镶嵌彩宝的金片腰带偶尔触在他胯上将他冰得一激灵。皇帝的吻堪称温柔，为刻意挑起许多沉淀在四肢内部的情欲。

Jankos的手腕被忽然握住，然后是Rekkles俯下身，阴茎贯穿他时Jankos嘴唇里逸出一声无声的尖叫，仿佛音量被早早送去另一个宇宙。太阳以其永恒的光辉在Jankos身上留下痕迹。

热烈的疼痛后Jankos被更多慵懒云彩般的快感俘获。泪水糊在他的眼眶里。他被顶得向上，金发狼藉，白而健壮的肌理上蒙着淫荡细汗，几乎可口。

皇帝握着他的手以齿列磨蹭腕上青色凹陷，坦白早知如此，我该第一个享用你，而不是等你被别人偷走之后才后悔。语带俏皮，字词阴冷，话音贴着皮肉蛇行般溜走。

Jankos的下巴被他用手掐起。太过不听话的受难者眼珠蒙着一层迷离，几乎因Rekkles两条胳膊上深黑清晰的纹身而出现轻浮幻觉。在皮肤上蜿蜒下痕迹的黧黑色素变为两条活动的蛇，两粒细小眼珠中喷出翡翠色焰火，逼得Jankos向后退，但因姿势问题，况且，还被阴茎钉在床上，无从改变动作。

Rekkles喜欢他鲜红的嘴唇：焕烂的红颜色，健康，无忧无虑，有一种冒犯人的天真。一个成年男性有这么一张孩童、少年才有的嘴巴，是十分不合理的。Rekkles对此保持深厚的好奇，甚至腾出手指在他唇上以指腹剐蹭。它们一如想象中柔软温热。

在汗流浃背中Jankos被操射，他倏地闭紧眼睛。睫毛倒伏，神色不清不楚。Rekkles紧紧捉住他的胯，用力得指骨泛白。然后，也射出来，温凉的精液一股洒在Jankos绞紧的肠道内。

一时间这汪毒辣的猩红色中只有他们的呼吸彼此响应。然后，Jankos掀开眼皮，看着Rekkles并起手指，将金发向后一抹：露出漂亮的雪白额头。天光所投射下的一层浅浅光晕几经折射，在Rekkles头上形成一顶空荡荡的王冠。

你的小异教徒，Rekkles不费什么力气就又穿戴整齐，绿眼如一对阴险的碧玺，我会考虑不杀他。

Jankos不知道自己该说什么，于是沉默。他猜测自己也许会被关一阵子，最后的结局不是被杀掉，就是被流放到北边的不毛之地去。

精液沿着他的腿根滑下来，他漫无边际、毫无目的地想象它的色泽。

-

皇帝提拔了另一位亚该亚出身的军事官。

没有人过问先前那位军事官去哪了，也许不敢，也许不在意。

Rekkles去关押异教徒的暗牢，找出先前Jankos的情人——Mikyx，被关押在单人牢房深处。

他命人将异教徒从牢里捞出来，让几位宫女帮忙清洗身体，甚至多此一举地剃了体毛。

在天光明朗的花园里Rekkles款待Mikyx。后者警觉、反应机敏，并不真的享受宴席。菜肴道道呈上，菜色丰美、在盘缘装饰兰花。

Mikyx询问他是否今天就会被杀。Rekkles面露微笑，说我并不会在今天杀你。

我今天会让你活着。

他并不介意在生活中豢养乐趣。


End file.
